kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hope
Ethnicity While I personally don't agree that her eyes are all that Asian as compared to say, Yori, there is nothing to indicate which flavor of Asian she is; Japanese, Chinese, Fillipino, Korean, etc. So it is better to use "Asian", even though her parants do not look all that Asian. FWIW, *I* personally, attribute her as Romani/Gypsy, mainly from her stride down the school corridor in Full Monkey, as well as her parents. Love Robin (talk) 02:47, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :It wasn't my comment to begin with so I have no problem with changing it. I have never been a fan of placing ethnicity or race on these pages. It is the reason I removed it from the infobox. For the vast majority of all characters on the show the ethnicity is unknown and pretty much unknowable. :Mknopp (talk) 13:11, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Speaking part Hope has a speaking part in the "Steal wheels" episode where she says "Grounded. Hello?" Hrodwulf123 (talk) 23:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) You're right. Thanks Ruddy. Correction made. Love Robin (talk) 00:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Quotes I think that in the end of that scene Tara is the one who says "That's just ewww, Ron!" while Hope says "Jerk!". Hrodwulf123 (talk) 15:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Once again, absolutely right, Ruddy! Care to do the honors? Which also means the Trivia needs to go, perhaps moved to Tara's page. Also Hope's other lines could be added if you'd like. Love Robin (talk) 00:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Prom Date and Track and Field That Hope was dating the Track & Field captain is established in StD. Right after "Brick glistens", Bonnie runs down who the girls are dating. You have to watch her hands as she talks; she clearly indicated Hope with "Track and Field". To be dating the T&F captain indicates she *may* have an interest in it. Certainly when a girl is dating a jock, she is expected to watch them. Love Robin (talk) 14:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :That seems like a really long stretch. Yes, she *may* have an interest in it, but she *may* have an interest in pretty much anything. And simply because Bonnie finds the fact that Hope's boyfriend is the Track & Field captain (which in all four years I was in track & field never existed) doesn't mean that Hope cares at all. :I am not going to fight for its removal, but that just seems like a very long reach for a possibility. :Mknopp (talk) 14:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, aside from her constantly at Bonnie's shoulder, often with Tara, and what her parents look like, it is virtually the *only* thing we know about her from canon. Article's slim as it is. While she *may* have an interest in pretty much anything, I *could* say she has an interest in Archery(which I do in my fics) but that and almost anything else you can name) is not alluded to in the show, where at least T&F is. :::Though I suppose we could say pink is her favorite color because of her street clothing… :::Love Robin (talk) 22:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Then we should update Kim's page to say that she may have an interest in football because she went on a date with Brick, and she may have an interest in art because she dated Josh. Also, Tara should be stated to maybe have an interest in basketball because, wasn't she said to date a basketball player. Also, Amelia may have an interest in football since she is seen in a picture setting on a football player's shoulder. ::Yes, the article on Hope is going to be light on information. And, yes, it is possible that she might have an interest in track and field, and there is at least some mention of a tenuous connection between her and track and field through a boy that she went to prom with, but I would rather have the articles light and more canonically accurate than to start making probable assumption based on rather suspect links. We should state the link to the track and field captain and let the reader draw the connections that they want to draw. ::That is just me though. ::Mknopp (talk) 19:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC)